Amu Hinamori
Amu Hinamori (日奈森あむ, Hinamori Amu) is a character in the manga and anime series [[Shugo Chara!|''Shugo Chara!]], and the main protagonist of the story. __TOC__ Personality Though she does not know her true self very well, she appears to be rather determined when it comes to helping others. But as Dia indicates, she needs to know herself better in order to be able to do any good at all. Amu is quite stubborn, doing what she has always intended to do and focuses on it. Underneath her "Cool and Spicy" attitude however, she is lazy and often wants to simply lay down and relax History '''Amu Hinamori' grew up with a tough outside character and everyone in school addresses her as "Cool and Spicy", but deep down she is extremely shy and timid. One of the reasons that she has this image is because her mother dresses her in punk and cool clothing. Since she has a stubborn character, fans call Amu a tsundere, but is properly classified as a kuudere. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Amu as a girl with a "cool and spicy" attitude that people admire, but asks "what's she really like"? One night, she became tired of everybody viewing her outside character and made a wish to be someone other than herself. The next morning, she finds three odd looking eggs on her bed. The eggs hatch one after another and give birth to her Guardian Characters, Ran, Miki, and Suu; later, a fourth Guardian Character named Dia. When Tadase Hotori, the King's Chair of the Guardians of Seiyo Academy, discovers her eggs, he invites her into their team and gives her the title "Joker". Though she doesn't want to join the team at first, she eventually gives in after realizing how serious the situation is. As the person with three Guardian Characters, Amu is given the Humpty Lock with mystical powers and so receives the ability to Character Transform. In the second season of the anime, she begins to develop her own character and also increases her own powers. The most direct example of this is the new items & skills of the three Amulet Character Transformations. Also, though she can't see it very well, those around her notice that she has changed. In the third season of anime, Amu mentors and make Hikaru Ichinomiya and Rikka Hiiragi Guardian Apprentices so that they can become the next Guardians after Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko and herself leave for Middle School. Voice actress Amu's voice actress in the anime is Kanae Itou. Appearance Amu has pink hair and golden eyes. She often has red "x" hair clips attached to her hair. Sometimes she wears other colored pins, such as blue, green, white or black. She wears gothic (or rather, "cool") outfits, so everyone in school views her as the "Cool & Spicy" type. Guardian Characters Unlike normal children, who usually have only one guardian character (or, on some cases, two), Amu is gifted with three, and eventually, a fourth one is born. Their theme centers around the four suits in a card deck: heart, spade, clover, and diamond. The word "Amulet" means good luck as it was said in Episode 1 of Shugo Chara Party!. Ran Ran is the first guardian character to hatch, and the first to character transform with Amu. She is extremely energetic and is almost never seen without her cheerleader pom-poms. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. In Chapter 38, Ran undergoes a new Character Transformation, along with Miki, Suu, and Dia; becoming Amulet Fortune. Because Amu became what she wished for, Ran disappeared in Chapter 44. At the end of shugo chara encore chapter 4 Ran rehatches. Ran represents Amu's desire to be more honest, athletic, and confident. Likes: Cheering on other people Hates: Keeping still Miki Miki is the second guardian character to hatch. She is very artistic and fashionable. Her powers include increasing Amu's drawing and painting abilities. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. In Shugo Chara! Doki, Miki is the only one out of Amu's Guardian Characters to be able to sense Mystery Eggs clearly. Miki is also the guardian character that reflects on Amu's love interests, she shows an interest in Tadase's, Ikuto's, Kukai's, Nagihiko's, and Kairi's Guardian Characters. In Chapter 38, Miki undergoes a new Character Transformation, along with Ran, Suu, and Dia; becoming Amulet Fortune. Because Amu became what she wished for, Miki disappeared in Chapter 44. At the end of shugo chara encore chapter 4 Miki rehatches. Miki represents Amu's desire to be more sharp, levelheaded and artistic. Likes: Arts and Crafts Hates: Anything that offends her artistic sense Su Su is the third guardian character to hatch. She tends to be very girly and doesn't have many fighting skills, but has domestic skills. She is very good at housekeeping, cooking, and knitting. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. In Chapter 38, Su undergoes a new Character Transformation, with Ran, Miki, and Dia; becoming Amulet Fortune. Because Amu became what she wished for, Suu disappeared in Chapter 44. At the end of shugo chara encore chapter 4 Suu rehatches. Suu represents Amu's desire to be more caring, sensitive, and improve her domestic skills. Likes: Cleaning and Cooking Hates: Caterpillars Dia Dia is Amu's fourth and final Guardian Character. Her egg was created a while after Ran, Miki, and Suu were born. Because Amu disliked everything that happened in the spring term, Dia lost sight of her owner, became an X-Character, and went to Utau Hoshina. She returned to her slumber after Amu "shines again," but came out permanently later. She's positive and wise, yet something of an air-head. Dia will be staying out of her egg for the latest chapters, looking for Amu's three other eggs that disapeared. At the end of shugo chara encore chapter 4 Dia rehatches. In Chapter 38, Dia comes back when Amu "shines" and undergoes a new Character Transformation with Ran, Miki, and Suu, becoming Amulet Fortune. Dia represents Amu's desire to be an idol, be noticed in front of others, and shine. Likes: People who sparkle Dislikes: People who are sad Powers According to the Founding King's legend, one with three Guardian Characters will have very special powers and will be given the Humpty Lock to be able to harness those powers. It was this item that gave her the ability to transform, as well as granting the other Guardians this ability later. The Humpty Lock has strong reactions to her emotions. Character Change When Amu Character Changes with a Guardian Character, her hair clip will change and give her specific special abilities. Ran When Amu Character Changes with Ran, her hair clip becomes a red heart and bestows her athletic and limited flying abilities. A side-effect to this is that Amu becomes honest to the point that she blurts out whatever is on her mind. Amu still has relative control over her body while in this Character Change (unless it a specific task that she has to complete, e.a. swinging around a bar for gym class). Ran's Character Change is used the most throughout the series. Miki When Amu Character Changes with Miki, her hair clip becomes a blue spade and gives her increased artistic abilities. However, the Character Change, while short, is powerful and makes Amu spontaneously start drawing to the point that she has no control over her body. Miki is the one Amu Character Changes with the least. Su When Amu undergoes Character Change with Su, her hair clip becomes a green clover and she improves in cooking and housekeeping skills. Like with Miki, Amu does not have much control over her body, to the point that Amu's character literally changes into much more girly version of herself. She is also able to create ingredients out of thin air. Su's Character Change, while not used very often, is still employed more than Miki's Character Change. Dia Dia undergoes Character Change with Amu for the first time in Episode 108. When Amu undergoes Character Change with Dia, she becomes a sparkling person with a shiny smile, and calms her down. This change also allows her to release the light inside her heart. Amu's hairclip becomes a yellow diamond when under this Character Change. It doesn't make much of an impression to everyone. This Character Change only occurs in the anime. Il In Chapter 43 of the manga, Il forcefully Character Changes with Amu, granting her a pair of black bat wings and the ability to fly according to Il's command. This marks the first time she Character Changes with a Guardian Character that's not her own. Character Transformations Open Heart (オープン ハート) is Amu's finishing move to cleanse X Eggs, X Characters, and Mystery Eggs, and she can use this in any of her three transformations. As Amulet Clover, her Remake Honey technique is used over this, but she starts to use it in Shugo Chara!! Doki. As Amulet Diamond, she starts to use it in Shugo Chara! Party!, and can combine powers with Pure Feeling to strengthen it. 'Amulet Heart' Amu can transform with Ran to become Amulet Heart (アミュレット ハート), harnessing more powerful athletic abilities, and the desire to be more energetic and honest. Amu first becomes Amulet Heart in Chapter 5 of the manga and Episode 1 of the anime. Appearance: Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleader's outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. The Humpty Lock shines with pink light. Abilities: As an athletic character, Amulet Heart's powers are mostly useful in combat. In this form, she is able to jump to an incredible limit of heights and lengths. She uses pom-poms to act as shields or to deflect attacks, while her Heart Rod (ハート ロッド) is her main weapon. With it, she can perform the Spiral Heart (スパイラル ハート) and Spiral Heart Special (スパイラル ハート スペシャル) techniques, sprinkle a paralyzing pink energy over the target, and throw it like a boomerang. In Episode 26, Kukai taught Amu a new move: Kukai-style...Golden Victory Shoot!. In Chapter 31 and Episode 80, Amulet Heart and Platinum Royale combine powers to use a special technique called Platinum Heart (プラチナ ハート). In Episode 56 of the anime, Amulet Heart receives a pair of roller skates called Heart Speeders (ハート スピーダー), which gives her the ability to fly. In Episode 113 of the anime, she generates a distraction maneuver called Pom-pom Pom Special to produce sparkling stars from her cheerleading pom-poms to distract a crow from taking away Rikka's necklace. 'Amulet Spade' Amu's transformation with Miki is Amulet Spade (アミュレット スペード), focusing with more artistic abilities, and the desire to be level-headed and creative. This first occurs in Chapter 9 of the manga and Episode 6 of the anime. Appearance: As Amulet Spade, she wears a blue costume which consists of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears brown boots, dark blue shorts, and striped stockings. Like Miki, most of her hair is inside an identical light blue cap with a Spade decoration. The Humpty Lock shines with blue light. Items: *Amulet Spade's Paintbrush *Amulet Spade's Baton (anime) Abilities: Amulet Spade's abilities are centered around art and creativity, and are used in immobilizing the opponent and neutralizing attacks. Amu wields a gigantic blue paintbrush to unleash the Colorful Canvas (カラフル キャンバス) and Colorful Canvas Special (カラフル キャンバス スペシャル) techniques, where a flood of multi-colored paint leaves the opponent immobilized. This technique is sometimes used in combination with Platinum Royale's White Decoration. Instead of a painting brush, she utilizes a conductor's baton in the shape of a treble clef as a weapon in the second season. She uses Prism Music (プリズム ミュジック), an attack that sends multicolored notes to neutralize hypnosis and offensively. 'Amulet Clover' Amu becomes Amulet Clover when she Character Transforms with Su to use her cooking abilities and represents her desire to be more domestic and a sweet-hearted character. Appearance: In the image of a maid/housekeeper, Amu wears a maid outfit, consisting of a large, green balloon dress she wears in combination with an apron. A lot of bows are observed in this Character Transformation. She also wears gloves and the same kind of headdress Suu wears. She's also given ponytails that go behind her maid's headdress. The Humpty Lock shines with green light. Amu first becomes "Amulet Clover" in Episode 10 of the anime and Chapter 13 of the manga. Items: *Amulet Clover's Whisk *Amulet Clover's Cooking Pan (anime) *Amulet Clover's Bubble Wand (anime) *Amulet Clover's Bowl (anime) *Amulet Clover's Pepper (anime) Abilities: Since Amulet Clover's powers are domestic, she is mostly useful in defense and regeneration. She can also use this character's power to create food. Amulet Clover can use a whisk for the attack "Remake Honey" to restore broken objects and purify X-Eggs. Later, they can also use an attack called "Remake Honey Special". On one occasion, she uses a harmless technique called "Sweet Applique" to create flowers and ribbons on Kairi's weapon. She is also able to generate a pan for defense. In the second season, "Amulet Clover" utilizes a bubble wand. She uses it for "Honey Bubbles", which sends out a storm of bubbles to push off a horde of people and to clear off enemies' attacks. She later uses a bowl to absorb her opponent's attack and pepper to make her opponent sneeze. 'Amulet Dia' Amu becomes "Amulet Dia" when she Character Transforms with shining idol Dia. Amulet Dia represents the desire to be radiant and adored, and also to face her problems with a smile. She rarely takes this form unless on special occasions in which this form is required, as this form is considered to be the most powerful out of all four Character Transformations. Appearance: In this form, Amu wears a pair of ponytails and a futuristic headphone with a pair of double diamonds attached it. Her outfit is a futuristic yellow idol skirt. A yellow ribbon is attached to the back of her neck with straps that go down to her waist. She wears yellow boots that come up to her inner thighs. The Humpty Lock glitters with yellow light. Amu first becomes Amulet Dia in Episode 43 of the anime and Chapter 26 of the manga. Her name is often confused with "Amulet Diamond". Items: *Amulet Dia's Globe Abilities: As a character with an intense shine, Amulet Dia's powers are mostly associated with stars and light. Due to Dia's power, this Character Transformation is used in case of absolute emergency. She can use a small globe to harness a starry attack called "Starlight Navigation". In Chapter 38 of the manga, she uses two new attacks: "Twinkle Shield" and "Shooting Star Shower". In season three, Amu utilizes a new attack in this form called "Twinkle Hold", which has the power to capture (and supposedly cleanse) X-Eggs in a form of a sparkling sphere; and later uses "Open Heart" with Pure Feeling to purify them. This form gives her flying abilities. In Chapter 45, she uses her powers to open a Road of Stars that allows her to travel through time and space. 'Amulet Angel' Amu can become Amulet Angel when she transforms with Utau's angelic Guardian Character, El. Amu represents the desire to make love come true and to be more innocent. Also, Amulet Angel never gets a full transformation. Appearance: In this form, Amulet Angel wears a long pink gown with white frills and a red ribbon tied around her chest. She also has a pair of tiny ponytails with winged hairclips on them. She also has (possibly fake) wings attached to her back. The Humpty Lock shines with white light. One funny fact about this transformation is that El can perform the transformation without Amu's permission. Amu first becomes "Amulet Angel" in Episode 29 of the anime and Chapter 18 of the manga. Items: *White Flags Abilities: "Amulet Angel's" only useful moves are "White Flag", "White Flag Double Plan", and "Angel Wink". (Even though her abilities are reduced by not being with her own owner, Utau.) By being super-cute and innocent, she can attract most boys. In Episode 35 of the anime, Amulet Angel once attempted to use a power named "Love Repair Beam" to restore two lovers' passion, but failed because the passion was never gone to begin with. Despite being an angel, she does not seem to possess any flying abilities, since her wings are too small or possibly cannot carry Amu's weight. 'Amulet Devil' Amu can become "Amulet Devil" when she Character Transforms with Utau's devilish Guardian Character, Il. Amu represents the rough and tumble character and the desire to be more immature. Appearance: She receives a black beanie with bat wings attached to it, a red bat-formed top, a lap with a devil's tail, and a pair of black and white stockings. She also wears black boots. The Humpty Lock glitters with red light. One funny thing about this transformation is that Il can perform it without Amu's permission. This is also the only lone character transformation by Amu that doesn't have an episode named after it. Amu first becomes "Amulet Devil" in Episode 42 of the anime and Chapter 25 of the manga. Items: *Amulet Devil's Guitar Abilities: Amulet Devil can use an electric guitar to generate an attack called "Devil's Tune". It has the power to send out strong soundwaves towards the enemy and repress lesser powerful attacks. 'Amulet Fortune' Amu Character Transforms into "Amulet Fortune" with all four of her Guardian Characters when she completely opens her heart to Ikuto, causing the two of them to transform together. While Amu becomes "Amulet Fortune", Ikuto also becomes "Seven Seas Treasure" with Yoru. Amulet Fortune represents the girl who wants to marry her true love. Amu first becomes Amulet Fortune in Episode 100 of the anime and Chapter 38 of the manga. Appearance: In this form, Amu wears a pure white bridal gown with a tan and rainbow colored bow on the top and frills, pure white opera gloves, and a bridal veil on her head. On top of the veil is a bow and a jeweled flower brooch with the gems representing the colors of Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. The Humpty Lock glitters with a multi-color light. Abilities: As a character of true love, her powers are rather touching to the heart, which is a little bit like Amulet Clover's domestic skills. In the manga, Amulet Fortune can give off a wave of good feelings for her healing ability "Open Heart Full Bloom", while in the anime, she can only use an upgraded "Open Heart", allowing X-Eggs to be cleansed and those affected by despair to feel warmth and love. Trivia: *This Character Transformation does not last very long. *This is the first joint transformation. *The name Amulet Fortune comes from: Amulet: Amu's given name is part of the word "Amu'''let." Fortune: Can mean luck or wealth (hence Seven Seas Treasure). Relationships Family *Ami Hinamori:' Ami is Amu's pure-hearted younger sister. Ami is very fond of Amu and Utau. Ami can also see Guardian Characters. *'Tsumugu Hinamori:' Amu's father. *'Midori Hinamori:' Amu's mother. *'Shuu Hinamori:' Amu's cousin. (Anime-only) Love Life *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi: When Amu first meets Ikuto, he attempts to steal her unborn eggs, but fails every time. Throughout their encounters, Ikuto begins to fall in love with her. Ikuto is shown to flirt and tease with Amu, which often leaves her embarrassed and defensive around him. He does this to cover up his really strong feelings for her so she won't get killed/hurt by Easter. In Chapter 28, Ikuto confesses to her, but she doesn't believe him as she believed he was teasing her. She opens her heart to him fully by hugging him and showing her feelings towards him in Chapter 38, Character Transforming to Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure. In Chapter 42, Ikuto takes her on a "date" to the abandoned theme park, in which he says this is the last time he will see her. In Chapter 43, Amu begins to wonder if she is in love with Ikuto, after Eru and Ran claimed she did. After hearing the conversation between Tadase's family and Ikuto, Amu runs to the airport, ready to confess. Before Ikuto leaves to find his father, he accepts Amu's contest to find his true self and right after this, he confesses his love for her and kisses her (on the cheek somewhere close to the lips), just to warn her that he'll make her fall in love with him. Even after he left, Amu still thinks about him, as in Chapter 44. In Chapter 48, Amu looked out from the Road of Star's with Tsukasa and watched Ikuto look content with his new life. Yoru, who joined Amu, jumps out of the portal and reunites with Ikuto. Later having Yoru to go back in Ikuto's heart. Amu begins crying with joy, happy that Ikuto has found his true self. Amu later realizes she's in love with Ikuto, and only liked Tadase for his outer character. *Tadase Hotori:' Amu had a crush on Tadase due to his "prince" outer character and confessed her love in public with the help of a chara-change from Ran. While she was turned down by Tadase at that point, since then she has been noticed by Tadase. The two become closer once Amu joins the Guardians and when on a trip, Tadase reveals that he likes "Amulet Heart," who while is one of Amu's would-be selves, is not Amu herself. As the story developes, Tadase sees that "Amulet Heart" is just a small part of Amu and realizes his feelings are for Amu as who she is. After Amu saved Ikuto and defeated Easter, Amu is shown to have less romantic feelings for Tadase. As in, not blushing, and using "-kun" after his name. In Chapter 42, he says he will always love Amu but he wants her to choose 'the right path'. This is because he saw Ikuto and Amu's feelings for each other and he wanted her to make her own choice between them. In Chapter 45, Amu and Dia travel through space and time and accidentally arrive in the Chairman's Office where Tadase, Hikaru and Tsukasa are. When he finds out that Amu's three Guardian Characters have disappeared, he offers to help her look for them. In Chapter 46, Chapter 47, and Chapter 48, his older self goes with Amu to find her lost Characters. Amu realizes she is in love with Ikuto, and only liked Tadase for his outer self. In Episode 25 of Shugo Chara Party, Tadase kissed Amu on the cheek and told her that he would always be with Amu's side. *'Kuukai Souma: Amu had a crush on Kukai in the first season of Shugo Chara. In the manga, Kukai witnesses Amu's first Chara Nari and carries her back home when she faints. In the Anime, Kukai stops Amu from tripping, which causes Amu to blush. Amu also thought about Kukai's love in an episode. In the manga, Kukai and Amu are very competitive in many sports, such as surfing, soccer, etc. They also went on several "Dates" like shopping in the mall and going to eat ice cream in the park. Amu added Kukai to her "future grooms" dream. Gradually, she got over her crush, but she remained a close friend. *Kairi Sanjo:' Kairi became closely attracted to Amu after getting to know her, but tries to hide those feelings due to his mission to get close to the Guardians and find out about their weaknesses, under order of his older sister, Yukari Sanjo. In the end, it was Amu who persuaded him to fight for what's right instead of doing Yukari's bidding. Before he returns to his hometown, he confesses his feelings to Amu. He meets Amu again in the last episode of Party (25) but shows no signs of love towards her. *'Nagihiko Fujisaki: As Nagihiko, he remains friends with Amu as Nadeshiko's "twin", but keeps his real identity a secret. It is shown that he had a little crush on Amu by sometimes blushing in situations such as in Episode 22, where Amu was panicking on the bus and she quickly hugged him (as Nadeshiko). Also in Episode 25, he was always holding her hand and somewhat flirting with her. However, Nagihiko did not show any further love interests, and so remains Amu's best friend (as Nadeshiko). At the end of the manga, Shugo Chara! Encore, he finally tells her that he is actually Nadeshiko. amu and nagihiko.jpg|Nagi and Amu meeting the first time amu and nagi.png|Amu and Nagi amu and nagihiko1.jpg|Nagi charachange and Amu Friendships *Nadeshiko Fujisaki: When Amu rejected the chance to join the Guardians, Nadeshiko tried many tactics to get Amu to join. The two eventually become best friends and Nadeshiko looks over and supports Amu in her love life. Amu was upset when Nadeshiko had to leave for Europe. *Rima Mashiro:' Rima was transferred to Seiyo Academy during spring term. At first, she was very cold towards Amu, but after they learn to understand each other, Rima becomes Amu's best friend. *'Yaya Yuiki:' Yaya's relationship with Amu is mainly friends and companions. In the anime, Yaya begins calling Amu 'Amu - chi'. *'Utau Hoshina:' When Utau was still working for Easter, she considered Amu a rival she wouldn't lose to, mostly because she is jealous of how much attention her older brother, Ikuto, pays to her. Throughout the first half of the series, the two continue to be rivals and even kept one of each other's Guardian Characters. After Utau returned to good, she and Amu grew closer to each other. In episode 121 of the anime, Il and El considered Amu and Utau best friends due to Amu being able to ease Utau's wavering heart due to thinking of change. *'Wakana and Manami:' These two girls are fellow admirers of Amu and also her two good friends outside of the Guardians. *'Yua Sakurai:' Amu and Yua didn't see each other much during kindergarden, but she was the first person to take Yua's dream seriously. They begin a friendship years later when they reunite during a photo shoot. (Anime only) *'Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto:' Lulu considers Amu a rival, but after they spend a Christmas evening together with each other's families, they become closer. After Amu learns she is the one creating Mystery Eggs, she vows to help make her see what she's doing wrong. It's Amu who reforms Lulu after a final battle against her. (Anime only) *'Hikaru Ichinomiya:' Amu helped Hikaru melt some of his cold facade away. Amu advises Hikaru during his time as a Guardian Apprentice. *'Rikka Hiiragi:''' Rikka looks up to Amu, calling her "Amu-senpai". Amu advises Rikka during her time as a Guardian Apprentice. (Anime only) Gallery Amulet Heart Doki.png|Amulet Heart Doki Character Transformation. Amulet Spade Doki.png|Amulet Spade Doki Character Transformation. Amulet Clover Doki.png|Amulet Clover Doki Character Transformation. AmuletDiamond.jpg|Amulet Diamond Doki Transformation Asking Amu.png|The start of episode 35 this is just Ran, Su & Miki asking who Shuu is. Amuuniform.jpg|link=Amu's daily school uniform sample-933502a579c38841befc3be6817ea9d7.jpg|Amu, Yaya, and Rima sleeping asextra3.jpg|Amu in Episode 76 21!.jpg|Tadase Kissing Amu?! Egg Pouch.png|Amu's egg box 9ea07f61c09c80_full.jpg|Yaya hugging Amu amu taiyaki.png|Amu and her taiyaki 75c64762f451b0 full.png|Amu and Ami 02.goth.punk.jpg|Amu and Ami Outputyu.gif|Amulet Devil's attack Dokiamuoutfit3.jpg Sc28.png Dokiamuoutfit1.jpg Asextra3.jpg 40354 146482178709892 100000443335863 319406 1570910 n.jpg|Amulet Angel 61610 153040034720295 100000428992629 359655 1593617 n.jpg Amuoutfit11.jpg Amuoutfit10.jpg Amuoutfit9.jpg Amuoutfit8.jpg 011.jpg 09.pink.highlights.jpg 43.gothic.lolita.jpg 06.denim.skirt.jpg 05.white.cardigan.jpg 07.blue.zipup.hoodie.jpg Amuuniform.jpg|Amu's first appearence RimaAmuandYaya.png|Amu, Rima, and Yaya having fun Amu And Dia ShinChun.jpg|A fan art of Amu and Dia IluvDummys.png|Ikuto kisses Amu Couple.jpg|Actually this is a rare pic from another anime TA.jpg|Another rare oic( Not from shugo chara) Aliases *Joker *Himamori-san (Nikaido-sensei) *Hinamori-san *X-Girl (Yoru) *Amu-chi *Amu-senpai Trivia * A running gag in the series is that whenever Amu is overly depressed, her soul will fly out of her mouth and her charas would try and persuade it to go back, which normally succeeds, seeing as Amu is fine in the next scene. * Her teacher, Yuu Nikaidou often calls her "Himamori-san". The replaced letters onto her name means 'leisure'. * After she takes a bath she takes a bottle of milk from the fridge and has a little pose afterwards. See Also *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *The Guardians *Tadase Hotori *Ran *Miki *Su *Dia *Nadeshiko Fujisaki *Rima Mashiro *Yaya Yuiki *Kairi Sanjo *List of Amu Outfits H H H H H Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members